The isomerization of paraffins is an important reaction in both fuels and lubes refining in providing a mechanism for removing waxy components in the feed while minimizing cracking of these components to materials boiling outside the fuel and lube range. In fuels refining, paraffin isomerization is also used to produce high octane, branched paraffins to compensate for the octane deficit resulting from the removal or reduction of lead and aromatic components from the gasoline pool. Certain zeolites have been found to be good isomerization catalysts, particularly when impregnated with noble metals. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,419,220 and 4,919,788 disclose the use of zeolite beta as a paraffin isomerization catalyst. It has now been found that the recently discovered zeolite designated MCM-68 has activity for the isomerization of paraffins, particularly when steamed to a low acid activity (alpha) and impregnated with a hydrogenation metal, such as platinum.